Eren, Happy Birthday!
by Eru Chise
Summary: Pikunnya Eren. RnR please


**Disclaimer: **Eru itu anak baik. Gak ngaku ngaku. Jadii, tokoh tokoh disini milik Hajime Isayama –_san_.

**Summary: **Inilah _chat_ singkat antara sesama jomblo di malam Minggu.

**WARNING: **OOC, Bahasa antara baku dan gak baku (?)

**A/N: **Selain tokoh tokoh Shingeki no Kyojin, Eru juga nambahin satu OC, namanya Adelyte Zucker. Kalo tentang Adelyte, nanti ada kolom khususnya kok.

_Hope reader like this fanfiction. No Flame. Don't like don't read._

**-Kolom Khusus Profil dan Biodata Adelyte Zucker-**

Nama: Adelyte Zucker. Adelyte artinya memiliki humor yang baik serta Zucker artinya gula. Tadinya _author_ mau namain Vorbehalten yang artinya dalam bahasa Jerman pendiam, tapi pelafalannya terlalu ribet, maka jadilah namanya Adelyte. Soal Zucker cuma iseng aja. Nama Adylete sering disingkat Adette. oke, lanjut ke informasi selanjutnya.

Umur: 16 tahun.

_Gender:_ F. Kalian tau lah singkatan apa!

Sifat: Kalian bisa simpulkan nanti.

Penampilan: Rambutnya warna coklat, coklat tua. Panjang, diikat kuncir kuda. Tingginya sekitar 165 – 168 cm, mungkin termasuk tinggi.

_**Back To Story**_

Malam Minggu kali ini Eren sedang bosan – bosannya. Biasalah, kehidupan jomblo. Untung hampir semua temannya juga jomblo. Eren harus bersyukur tentang itu. Eren memutuskan, akan _log in_ ke _chat room_ yang dulu dibuat oleh Marco. Untunglah ada _chat room _ini, kalau tidak, Eren akan akan sengsara karena kebosanan malam ini. Setelah _log in_, Eren langsung memulai _chat_ di _chat room_ yang sunyi senyap seperti kuburan itu.

**Eren_Tatakae: Haloo? Ada yang **_**online**_** –kah? ^o^**

**Jean_K: Percuma kau koar – koar, Eren! Tidak ada kata – kata yang lebih membosankan ya?! =3=**

**MikasaHateLeviTheBakaCorporal: Aku **_**online**_**, Eren.**

**Connie_Springer: Ebuset Mikasa. **_**Username **_**mu terlalu panjang tahu tidak? Sebaiknya diganti saja, daripada **_**author**_** nya pegal ngetik **_**username**_** mu yang panjang itu. (khu khu khu, connie perhatian amet, sebenernya kenyataan sih '3')**

**Mikasa153: Nah, sudah kuganti. **

**Sasha^Potato^Girl: Hai Eren, hai Jean, hai Connie, hai Mikasa! Ada Marcoo?**

**Jean_K: Mungkin sedang beli cemilan? Dia suka **_**chatting**_** sambil makan makanan ringan.**

_**MarcoollestGuy logged in.**_

_**ArminA logged in.**_

**MarcoollestGuy: Jeann! Kau tahu saja sih, hehe =w=**

**ArminA: Hai Eren, Hai Jean, Hai Mikasa, Hai Connie, Hai Sasha, Hai juga Marco ._.**

**Springer_Connie: Ngomong ngomong, Eren mana?**

**Eren_Tatakae: Aku disini! Ymir dan Krista kapan **_**online **_**yup? Tampaknya **_**corporal**_** Levi juga belum **_**online**_**.**

_**Levi_Alwaysclean logged in.**_

_**Adelyte-Adette logged in.**_

_**LKrista logged in.**_

_**Ymir logged in**_**.**

**LeviRi: Hei, Eren. Aku punya tugas untukmu. Besok, ikut denganku mencabuti rumput di halaman!**

**Adelyte-Adette: **_**Heichou**_**, memangnya Eren pembantumu ya?**

**Krista: Hahaha, betul juga kata Adette. Eren dan Levi sudah terlihat seperti majikan dan pembantunya.**

**Ymir: **_**Heichou**_**, jangan sampai kau dan Mikasa berkelahi di depan rumahku lagi, sampai jendela kamarku pecah.**

**Jean.K: Jendela kamar Ymir pe...pecah? OAO**

**Eren_Tatakae: Siap, **_**heichou**_**! **

**Mikasa153: Eren, tak akan kubiarkan kau mendapat posisi sebagai pembantu si cebol itu.**

Setelah melihat _message_ dari Mikasa di _chat room_ itu, Eren sedikit cekikikan. Sebenarnya, Eren mau mau saja melakukkannya, daripada _fab kick _Levi mendarat di wajahnya. Mau minta perlindungan Mikasa? Ya itu sama saja kelihatan banci di antara teman - temannya. Maka Eren pun membalas Mikasa di _chat room_ itu.

**Eren_Tatakae: Sudahlah Mikasa, jangan kau apa – apakan **_**heichou**_**.**

**Mikasa153: Cih, kalau bukan karena Eren, malam ini juga aku sudah menjebol pintu rumahmu, cebol.**

**Levi_Alwaysclean: Hn.**

**Jean.K: **_**Well..**_

**MarcoollestGuy: Ada yang pernah coba **_**pancake **_**di MG **_**Cafe**_**? Rasanya luar binasa...!**

**Springer_Connie: Yup, Marco. Rasanya dewa.**

**Sasha^Potato^Girl: Apa, apa? Dimana **_**cafe **_**nyaaa? AKU HARUS COBA!**

**MarcoolestGuy: **_**Cafe**_** nya di dekat sini. Kau tahu **_**Elite Shiganshina High School?**_** Dari situ belok kanan dan ikuti jalannya sampai kau menemukan plat **_**cafe **_**itu.**

**LKrista: Wah, sepertinya menarik, kapan – kapan kita ke situ yuk, Ymir.**

**Ymir: Oke.**

**ArminA: Boleh juga. Aku lumayan suka makanan manis. Kapan – kapan aku mau coba ah.**

**Jean.K: Mi...Mikasa! Ayo kita pergi sama – sama kesitu.**

**Eren_Tatakae: Jean! Jangan – jangan kau mau melakukkan yang tidak – tidak pada Mikasa?!**

Eren tahu sebenarnya sebuah hal yang konyol untuk mengkhawatirkan gadis sekuat Mikasa. Yah, kalian tahu seberapa kuat tonjokkan Mikasa itu. Tapi Eren tetap curiga pada Jean.

**Mikasa153: Oo... tentu aku tidak pergi berdua dengan Jean. Kita akan pergi ramai – ramai, ya Eren?**

**Eren_Tatakae: Huft. **

Setelah melihat _message _Mikasa itu, Jean langsung mengeluarkan sejuta kata anggota kebun binatang yang pastinya ditujukan untuk Eren. Sudah pasti ia kesal rencananya berduaan dengan Mikasa gagal total.

**LKrista: Kalau begitu aku juga ikut!**

**Ymir: Kalau Krista ikut, aku ikut.**

**ArminA: Aku juga ikut.**

**Adelyte-Adette: Jangan lupakan aku meskipun aku cuma membaca **_**message**_** kalian dari tadi.**

**Sasha^Potato^Girl: Tentu aku ikut! ^o^**

**MarcoollestGuy: Hei, walaupun aku sudah pernah kesana, aku juga ingin makan **_**pancake**_** yang rasanya luar binasa itu lagi..!**

**Springer_Connie: Aku juga!**

**Levi_Alwaysclean: Tentu aku tidak ikut.**

**Eren_Tatakae: Oh ayolah **_**heichou**_**!**

**Levi_Alwaysclean: Eren, jangan memaksaku. Atau kau akan mendapatkan hukuman!**

**Mikasa153: Eren, sudahlah. Tak usah memaksa si cebol itu. Lagian untuk apa si cebol itu menggangu ketenangan kita.**

**Adelyte-Adette: Yup. Bisa – bisa orang mengomentari ekspresi wajahnya yang keruh seperti air bekas cuci.**

_Well,_ sebenarnya Levi juga tidak marah melihat _message_ Adelyte. Memang ekspresi mukanya tak pernah berubah.

**Springer_Connie: Hoamh! Sdh jam 11! Ngantuk nih. **_**Bye,**_** aku **_**offline**_** dulu.**

_**Springer_Connie logged out.**_

**Jean.K: **_**Well, **_**aku juga mau **_**offline**_**.**

_**Jean.K logged out.**_

**LKrista: Aku dan Ymir juga.**

_**LKrista logged out.**_

_**Ymir logged out.**_

_**Adelyte-Adette logged out.**_

_**Sasha^Potato^Girl logged out.**_

_**MarcoollestGuy logged out.**_

_**Mikasa153 logged out.**_

_**ArminA logged out.**_

_Well_, setelah _chatting _yang melelahkan di _chat room_ itu, Eren juga mau _log out_, daripada koar – koar sendirian disitu, sementara semua teman – temannya, ralat, semua teman – temannya dan juga _heichou_nya sudah _log out_ semua.

_**Eren_Tatakae logged out**_**.**

Tapi, tetap saja mata Eren masih terjaga. Ia belum mengantuk. Satu jam kemudian...

_**TOK TOK TOK TOK**_

Eren membuka pintu depan dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Oh. Hai Jean, Connie, Marco. Ada apa malam – malam begini datang?"

"Kau memang bodoh ya, Eren."

"Aku mau ketawa..! Aku juga menyetujui kata – kata Jean"

"_Well_, aku juga sebenarnya setuju dengan Jean"

"Jadi kalian malam – malam begini datang ke rumahku hanya untuk mengataiku bodoh, hah?!"

Oh, dasar Eren. Bocah itu terlalu polos. Dan ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting, bahkan terlalu konyol jika Eren tidak mengingatnya.

"_Well_, _happy birthday_, Eren. _Wish you all the best_."

"Heeee?"

Eren bingung. Ternyata Eren memang total melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Setelah mengingat – ingat apakah itu hari ulang tahunnya atau bukan, Eren baru ingat kalau hari itu benar – benar hari ulang tahunnya.

"Ini sudah jam 12 malam lewat kan? Berarti sudah ulang tahunmu"

"Ah, iya, iya. Aku baru ingat itu."

"Pfftt.. mana ada orang yang melupakan hari ulang tahunnya!"

Setelah Connie bilang begitu, Eren cuma nyengir.

"Ngomong – ngomong, anak perempuan dan Armin kok tidak datang?"

"Mereka semua tidak dapat izin. Kami juga harus cepat – cepat pulang setelah memberikan kue ini padamu. _Bye_"

"_Bye_! _Thanks_ kuenya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Gimana? Ini idenya dapet dari suatu _picture_ dan ide yang tiba – tiba muncul. Alur ceritanya membosankan yah? Mungkin akan dibuat sekuel nya kalau banyak yang suka, tapi Eru gak janji lho ya '3'

Oke, satu kata buat penutup _fanfic_ hancur ini, **REVIEWW.**


End file.
